


Moment to Break

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, clearing out my inbox, focus on the nice, lets just ignore the sad, of requests, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The moment Caleb and Nott decided to trust each other to start breaking out of prison.





	Moment to Break

They had both been stuck in the same tiny jail cell for two weeks, was the thing. They had a lot of time to talk and get to know each other, with safe topics unrelated to their personal backstories. Both knew the reasons for their being in prison, Caleb for being curious about some books, Nott for trying to steal some chary whine. 

It was inevitable really, that either they would try to get out together, or they would fucking murder each other instead of die in their gilded cage. 

The first morning of the third week, Caleb had enough materials gathered over the previous days by Nott, carefully stolen from the guards or grabbed from the outside through the bars. Her hands were thin enough, and she was light enough for Caleb to hold up, it hadn’t been much issue there. 

They knew that the guards didn’t check on them for hours, possibly in the hopes their ignoring would kill them or make them fight each other, so he took his time in casting the ritual. He let his mind wander outward, cling onto the essence he was accustomed to, and gently pull it into existence. 

When he opened his eyes, there was his cat, Frumpkin, in the middle of the cell. Nott was, well, as far as he could really figure, starstruck at the show of magic. It really wasn’t much of anything, but he wasn’t going to tell her so. 

“I need, uh, to get this open I mean. A wire would be nice. If you can go…get that.” she said to Frumpkin, once he had fully materialized. He stared at her, unmoved, then turned and trotted to Caleb’s side. 

He quickly pet his back, “He doesn’t listen well to others.” he apologized, and quickly sent the cat off to get what she asked for. 

They both waited, a bit awkwardly, for Frumpkin to return. There wasn’t much to really say, when coming up with an escape attempt you were in the middle of with a person you did not completely trust. 

Eventually, the wire was dropped through the bars, Nott scrambled to grab it before she raced to the bars. It took a few careful moments, during which they both were on the lookout for any guards watching, that eventually rewarded them with the sound of a lock clicking open. 

Neither opened the door though, not yet. They guards were on the outside shift. They had to wait for their shift to switch to inside, before they could make their escape properly. They had to get the guards to escort them out, had to trust that the other wouldn’t escape before it was time. 

Nott and Caleb glanced at each other as they sat, away from the unlocked door, Caleb quietly petting his fingers through Frumpkin’s soft fur. In this moment between freedom and captivity, where they both had the chance to easily escape without their plan to burn the jail down, they came to an understanding. 

They trusted each other. Perhaps not completely, and not enough to be considered friends quite yet, but just enough to want to escape prison together. To not want to fuck the other over or leave each other behind to the guards. 

They trusted each other to break out of prison, using each their own abilities to strengthen that goal, and that was quite a powerful thing to understand. 

Trust was earned, along with the freedom, and it helped them to escape.


End file.
